What the Counselors Don't Know
by Poisoned Pink
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka wanted nothing more than to spend his summer partying and playing video games. Instead his mom decided to ship him off to Summer Camp. The only good thing that came with the stupid place was that really attractive boy Neji Hyuga who was, unfortunately, so far hidden in the closet he was practically in Narnia. Shit, these four weeks were going to be hell...
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Hey everyone! I present you with my latest story What the Counselors Don't Know. I will be updating my other multi chapter fic soon I promise!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own it kay?

 **Important info** : this is a modern/human/summer camp au. All the main characters in the fic are going to be CITs which stands for counselors in training. Because I ship Kakashi and Sakura and I wanted to be able to have their relationship without any of the awkward counselorxcamper underageness and I don't want to focus too much on their relationship in general, because they aren't the main couple, I'm just going to have Kakashi be the same age as the rest of them. He is the only one who will have a large age change everyone else will be roughly the same age as they are in the show. Also a few of the female CIT's will be very irrelevant to the plot ocs because as you know there are more male characters than female characters.

 **Pairings:** NejiKiba, SasuNaru, KakaSaku, ShikaTema, SaiIno, ShinoHina (Possible Itachi x Diedara and Tsunade x Jiraiya)

 **Chapter 1**

 _Kiba Inuzuka had always been considered the life of the party._

He was popular, funny, and when he got drunk he never vomited on pretty girls. He was way to cool to go to… summer camp. Which was why, even as he sat in the front seat of his mother's minivan, luggage filled with his own clothes crammed in the backseat, he was still denying that his mother was currently driving him to the place he had been dreading going to since she had broke the news.

The brunette squirmed in his seat and the small white dog that was perched on his lap let out a sharp whine. The dog was already on edge due to his owner's foul mood and the constant movement was agitating him further. Kiba reached out and ran his hand soothingly down the animal's spine, "Sorry Akamaru, I'm fine don't worry.

"Actually I'm not fine." The words were obviously directed at his mother and not his furry companion.

Tsume sighed from the driver's seat and shot her son a guilty look, "I'm sorry Kiba."

He scoffed in disbelief, glaring pointedly at her, "You're sorry? If you're so sorry then why are you making me go?"

She opened her mouth to respond and then promptly snapped it shut in realization that nothing she could say would satisfy the dramatic teenager. They came to a stop at a red light and Tsume turned her head so she was fully looking at Kiba, "It's not going to be that bad I promise."

"Of course you would say that, you're not the one being forced to endure this torture," he snarled.

She rolled her eyes and resumed driving when the light flashed green, "Oh my god Kiba you really are a drama queen aren't you? Besides I'm sure there'll be a lot of cute boys there."

Kiba howled in indignation his cheeks burning a dark red, "Mom!"

"What?" she asked innocently, "I didn't say anything that wasn't true."

"Y-you can't say stuff like that!" He spluttered.

"Why not?"

"Because you're my mom!" he exclaimed as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh look we're here!" the woman announced as she came to a stop in a short line of cars. To his right there was a parking lot and behind it was a large fenced in area with a barn and a few horses milling around. For a minute he was confused as to why the place wasn't packed with kids and their parents until he remembered that check-in for the campers was tomorrow. _Oh that's right I'm too old to be a camper so they made me a CIT, which means that I get to babysit a bunch of brats, fabulous._

When their car made it to the front of the line Tsume rolled down her window and a kind looking woman appeared with a clipboard, "Hi! I'm Anko, one of the counselors here; it's a pleasure to meet you! Could I get your child's name?"

"Hi! I'm Tsume and this is my son Kiba Inuzuka."

Anko looked down at the clipboard she was carrying and made a large checkmark next to what Kiba assumed was his name, "Is this your first year joining us here at Camp Konoha?"

Both adults turned their heads towards Kiba and he nodded, avoiding any and all eye contact with the raven haired woman. Anko, sensing the teen's discomfort smiled and leaned forward a bit, "Don't worry, my first year here I was a CIT too, I thought I was gonna hate it. But now coming here every summer is one of the things I look forward to the most."

Kiba nodded again, feeling slightly reassured by the woman's words. "Anyways for check-in you're going to drive straight until you get to the fork in the road right up there. That's center camp, there'll be some counselors wandering around and they'll show you where the boy's CIT cabin is and help you carry your stuff. There'll be a few papers you'll need to sign and then you'll be all set to unpack and you," she grinned widely at Tsume, "will be all set to go home,"

Tsume thanked the woman and then drove straight as she was instructed. A man in a red shirt with the camp logo on it directed them where to park, Kiba took notice of the fact that the water was now visible and he felt a little bit of excitement bubble up inside of him. The only thing he loved more than swimming was his dog and his family. _Well at least this won't be a total waste of my time._

"Come on Kiba we can't sit here all day," the brunette woman said opening her door and stepping into the muggy air. Kiba followed suit exiting the car still carrying Akamaru in his arms. The man that had showed them where to park walked over and stuck out his hand, "I'm Itachi Uchiha, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Tsume took the offered hand, "Tsume Inuzuka and this is my son, Kiba."

His mother opened the trunk and grabbed his pillow and the bag that held all his sports equipment, Itachi grabbed one of the two suitcases, and after shifting his pet so he was resting inside his sweatshirt with only his head peeking, oddly enough Akamaru loved to chill there, Kiba grabbed the other suitcase and followed after his mother and the counselor. They passed a fire circle with benches and a perfect view of the crystal blue water. Itachi stopped at the end of a line of about five cabins.

"At Camp Konoha there are four villages, Hilltop is for the youngest campers, Next is Woodside, then Lakeview, and Sunrise is for the oldest campers and the CIT's." He walked down a little further into the area and stopped in front of two more cabins that stood a little away from the others, "The one on the left is the girl's cabin and the one on the right is the boy's cabin. Come on let's go inside."

As soon as Kiba set foot in the cabin his ears were assaulted by loud voices and laughing. His eyes scanned the room and he cringed realizing just how small it was. The whole cabin was one room with two bunk beds pressed against each of the two side walls and the back wall, there was also a single bed on either side of the door pressed against the front wall. A man with shaggy brown hair and a jagged scar running across his nose sat on what Kiba assumed was one of the counselor's beds.

As soon as the man noticed the three people standing in the doorway he sprung up and went over to greet them "Hi! I'm Iruka! You must be Kiba!"

The boy in questioned raised his eyebrows, "Yeah… um how did you know that?"

Iruka laughed, "Because everyone else on the list has already gotten here." He gestured around the room and Kiba realized that all of the twelve bunks were already full except one. "You'll be sharing a bunk with Neji." He pointed to the back of the room where a boy sat on the top bunk thoroughly engulfed in the thick book that was positioned on his lap. The boy, Neji, had long dark brown hair that was pulled in a loose ponytail, and pale skin. But certainly the most eye catching feature the tall boy possessed was ironically his eyes, his irises were pale and could easily be mistaken for white but if you looked closely enough you would notice the slight purple tinge they held.

 _He's beautiful._ Kiba's eyes widened as that thought entered his head. _Wait! No! No no no no!_ _Fuck! I am not doing this! Absolutely not! I will not be attracted to anyone in this place! Oh god…_

Kiba was snapped out of his thoughts when someone waved their tan hand in front of his face, "Dude you alright?"

The brunette blinked a few times and then nodded his head slowly, "Yeah… fine."

The boy laughed, "Good! I'm the amazing Naruto Uzumaki pleasure to meet you!"

"Kiba," he replied, suddenly very aware of how close the blonde kid was standing.

"Idiot, back up. You're making the newbie uncomfortable." Naruto seemed to forget that he was in the middle of a conversation because he spun away from Kiba and jumped into an argument with the tall, pale guy who had just spoken to him.

"Sorry about them," Iruka stepped in, "It all seems kind of crazy at first but you'll get used to it." Kiba didn't say anything but gave a small nod to show he had been listening. The counselor, unbothered by the silence, continued talking, "So I'll give you a few minutes to unpack and when you're done we'll have a cabin meeting so you guys can get to know each other and then from there all the CITs will be meeting so we can explain to you how the next month is going to work."

He turned towards Tsume, who had been conversing with Itachi, and handed her a clipboard with a sheet of paper attached and a pen, "I just need you to sign this and you'll be all set to go!" She grabbed the clipboard her eyes quickly scanned the paper and then she scribbled out her signature and handed it back to Iruka. He thanked her and then turned putting the paper in pile with the others.

Tsume turned toward her son and gave him a small smile, "I guess it's time for me to go." Kiba suddenly felt very anxious, once she was gone there truly was no escape, he was going to be stuck here for the next four weeks. "Yeah I guess so."

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, "Bye I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Bye mom, love you too."

He turned around quickly trying to walk away but she wasn't having any of it, she pulled him back so he was facing her and held out her arms. Kiba sighed sadly, this was the part he had been dreading the most. He pulled Akamaru out of his sweatshirt and then hugged him tightly. The dog whined sadly and tilted his head up so he could lick Kiba's cheek, "I'm gonna miss you buddy." Reluctantly he placed Akamaru in his mother's arms and turned around again. This time the brunette woman didn't try to stop him; he stayed facing the other way until he was sure she was gone.

Itachi helped him bring his stuff over to his bed and then bid him goodbye. Before the stoic man left he made sure to stop in front of the pale kid he had sort of met earlier, who Kiba could assume was his brother due to their similar appearance, and promptly jabbed him in the forehead.

Rummaging around in his suitcase he looked around for his sheets and blankets while trying hard to ignore the sound of the pale kid who was yelling something along the lines of 'I hate you asshole' at the retreating form of his sibling. Once he had made his bed and pushed all his stuff under the half of the bed that was empty Iruka called everyone over to the center of the room and they all sat in a circle.

The shaggy haired counselor clapped his hands together to get the attention of the noisy boys and when they had all quieted down he began speaking, "Hello boys I'm Iruka you're counselor for the next month. I'm so glad to see you all here, I know a lot of you are not new but I do see a few unfamiliar faces so we're just going to go around the circle and you'll say your name, how many years you've been going here, and a fact about yourself. Does anyone want to start?"

The blonde kid that Kiba had forgotten the name of raised his hand eagerly and Iruka called on him, "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, this is my ninth summer here, and my grandparents own this camp!"

The person that went next was the one he assumed to be Itachi's younger brother. He spoke in a monotone voice looking extremely annoyed, "Sasuke Uchiha, ninth summer, and my older brother is a counselor here."

 _Ha! I was right! He is Itachi's brother!_

A tall guy with oddly grey hair followed after Sasuke, "I'm Kakashi Hatake, this is my fifth summer, and my favorite book series is Icha Icha!" Naruto's cheek burned red and Kiba couldn't help but wonder why.

"Pervert," Naruto mumbled, Kakashi gave him a toothy grin and Kiba became even more curious about the book.

The brunette tuned out the rest of the introductions but listened enough to catch the other's names, there was Shikamaru, Shino, Sai, Choji, Lee, Gaara, and Kankuro.

For the second time that day somebody waved a hand in front of his face snapping him out of his thoughts, "What?"

"Your turn dude," the guy who had introduced himself as Shikamaru said.

"Oh, um, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, this is my first time coming here, and…" he racked his brain trying to think of an interesting fact about himself but came up with nothing, "uh I like dogs?" It came out as more of a question but he went with it.

Iruka, noticing his discomfort, gave him an encouraging smile and then gestured to the person sitting beside him' "Your turn Neji." The brunette finally took notice of the fact that the attractive boy he shared a bunk with was sitting next to him.

"I'm Neji Hyuga," Kiba took notice of the way he spat his last name like it was a disease, It wasn't hard to pick up on considering that was the exact way he said his father's name any time it came up in conversation. "This is my third summer here and I would rather not disclose any personal information to people I do not know."

There was a bit of an awkward silence but the tall counselor quickly jumped in, "Okay then! Now that we're done with that we're going to go outside and meet with the female CITs!"

Sasuke looked mildly horrified, "Oh god no please! I can't deal with her again!"

Kiba spoke willingly for the first time that day, "What do you mean dude? Who's 'her'?"

"He's referring to my _girlfriend_ Sakura, who may have had a small crush on him a while ago," Kakashi responded sulkily.

"Small _?_ Ha. As if. She was obsessed with Sasuke, she would latch onto his arm and wouldn't let go until they were physically forced apart," this time Naruto spoke and Kiba smirked at the jealous tone the blonde had.

Kakashi sighed, "Whatever, that is unimportant now, because she doessn't like you _anymore_."

They were silenced by Iruka as he ushered them out the door over to four picnic tables where a group of twelve girls sat chatting animatedly. Kakashi walked over to a girl with short pink hair who was most likely Sakura. Sai sat next to a girl with long blonde hair and the rest of the guys sat together.

His attention fell to Neji who was sitting next to a girl with long dark hair that could be called purple if you looked at it in the right light. Disappointment welled up in his chest as he stared at the two, _damn he has a girlfriend._ But, upon closer look he realized that there was no way the two were dating, they had to be related in some way. _There's no way that this is some weird coincidence, their eyes are so similar and they do look have other traits that are the same._

His inner monologue was interrupted when two people made their way over to the group of teens. The woman, who stood on the right, had long blonde hair and doughy brown eyes and the man had white spiky hair and odd red tattoos on his face.

Everyone quieted down immediately and turned their attention over to the pair, "Hello! I'm Tsunade and this is my husband Jiraiya, welcome to Camp Konoha!"

 **AN:** Shit I'm mean this is all you guys get, but I think it was pretty long for the first chapter _._ I really, really hope you guys liked it! I know NejiKiba isn't a very popular pairing but I love them together so much! Anyways that's all for now, I'll update soon promise!

Yours Truly

Poisoned Pink


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **IMPORTANT PLEASE READ:** Before I get started I would just like to address a review I got. The exact words were "The are not gay! Kill yourself, pathetic little fag. You don't deserve to live." Now normally I don't like to shine light upon such hateful things but I'm going to anyways. First of all if you're going to say such awful things to me please don't be a coward and hide behind being anonymous. If you're going to be a douche bag at least have the balls to admit that you did it. Second just don't send me hate in general it doesn't affect me in the least, the only reason I am talking about this is because you told me I don't deserve to live. Never say that, to _anyone._ You don't know what's going on in a person's life your one comment could be the thing that sets them over the edge. Just please be considerate of other's feelings.

 **AN:** I'm sorry that I had to go off on a bit of all long winded speech but it had to be done. I'm gonna keep this short because I've already talked a lot about things that don't have to do with the story. One thing I need to let you guys know is that Hinata and Neji are siblings in this. Now all of that out of the way please enjoy this next chapter!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

Kiba wasn't quite sure what was so intimidating about this woman, when he had first seen her she had looked sweet and innocent but as soon as she had started speaking he could feel that air of superiority that surrounded her. It immediately made him want to shrink back into his sat.

"As I said I'm Tsunade and this is Jiraiya and we're the owners of this camp." _Wait didn't that Naruto kid say that his grandparents owned the camp? They don't look alike at all._

Kiba looked to someone for answers and his eyes caught Sasuke's, ' _adopted'_ he mouthed. The brunette nodded his understanding and then turned his attention back to the couple.

"We figured we'd start off how the days are going to be scheduled. In three days all of you will be distributed into different cabins so you can get a feel for what being a counselor will be like. You'll eat meals with your assigned group of kids; you'll sleep in the cabin with them, and all that." As she spoke Jiraiya went around and passed out slips of paper with the day's schedule printed out on it. When he was handed his he looked down and his eyes nearly bulged out of his head,

 _7:00 - Wake up_

 _7:30 - Breakfast_

 _8:30 - Recall back to cabins_

 _8:45 - Rotation 1_

 _9:45 - Rotation 2_

 _10:45 - Rotation 3_

 _11:45 - Recall back to cabins_

 _12:00 - Lunch_

 _1:00 - Cabin time_

 _2:00 - Sign up 1_

 _3:00 - Sign up 2_

 _4:00 - General Swim_

 _4:45 - Recall back to cabin_

 _5:00 - Dinner_

 _6:00 - Open time_

 _6:45 - Recall back to cabin_

 _7:00 - Evening program_

 _8:30 - Lights out (Hilltop)_

 _9:00 - Lights out (Woodside)_

 _9:30 - Lights out (Lakeview)_

He glared at the paper; there was no way in hell he was going to be waking up at 7:00 in the freaking morning. He also noticed that most of the items on the schedule were not very clear, what exactly was a general swim? When Tsunade felt like everyone had mostly finished reading she resumed talking. "When you get put in a cabin you will most likely be paired with another one of your fellow CITs," Kiba silently prayed that if he was going to be partnered with anyone it would be his highly attracted bunkmate, "Camp Konoha runs in four sessions. Each session is two weeks long, and although a few campers choose to stay for a month, most will only stay for one session." The brunette felt ridiculously jealous of all those lucky kids who only had to stay here for two weeks. "You will be here four sessions one and two, so you'll get to see many different campers. During session one you will either get put in a cabin with the younger campers in Hilltop or the campers in Woodside, during session two you'll be put in the village that you weren't in. Now normally no CITs are put in Lakeview because the campers are a little too old for that but if you think you might have an interest in being a counselor in Lakeview one day talk to us and we'll make sure to put you in one of the cabins."

Tsunade turned towards her husband, "You want to take it from here?" He nodded and stepped forward, "Each day you'll be assigned to a new place, the water front, high ropes, art, boating, rec, etc and you'll help out the counselors that work there. On your schedule where it says rotations 1, 2, and 3 those are swim lessons, rec, and hobbies. At each period a different village will be at one of those rotations, Lakeview and Sunrise do their rotations together, and where it says sign ups 1 and 2 the campers get a list of activities that they can choose from. Those are the times of the day that you'll be at the place you were assigned to." He looked over at the other cam director, "That's everything right?"

"Yes, those are the basics, if you have any questions you can find me or Jiraiya, I'll normally be in the medical building because I serve as the camp nurse, and you can talk to your counselor or any of the other counselor's that are roaming around. Right now we're just going to go let you wander around so you can get a feel for the place and if you get lost just find someone and they'll point the way. When the bell rings go to the Dining Hall and we'll have dinner, and then we'll have a few other activities for you guys," and that was it, there was no 'goodbye' or 'have fun' she just turned around and left. _Well she's very… welcoming?_

Every started getting up and finding their friends o they could go walk around. Kiba also stood up, sighing as he stretched his arms over his head. Just as he was about to leave the little area in front of the cabins he felt the girl he had earlier mistaken as Neji's girlfriend tap him on the shoulder, "H-hi I'm Hinata Hyuga, it's nice to meet you."

 _Ha I was right! They are related!_

He took her offered hand and shook it, "I'm Kiba Inuzuka." Behind her stood Neji looking as stiff as a board and very uncomfortable, "Would you like to join me and Neji to go explore the camp?"

"Yeah, sure, but um isn't this your third going here? Don't you already know where everything is?"

She had the smallest voice he had ever heard but at the same time it had a tone of confidence, "Actually this is my ninth year going here. But you're right we do already know where everything is, so we could give you a tour instead."

It was statement not an offer and Kiba knew she was leaving no room for rejection, "Yeah, sure, that would be great."

Hinata relaxed slightly and grinned at the brunette. "Awesome," she turned towards Neji, "you ready?"

"Of course Hinata, whenever you are," and that was that. As they walked along Hinata pointed out places and things that he made sure to store away in the back of his mind. They ran in Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, and a girl with long blonde hair. Hinata jumped into a conversation with them leaving Neji and Kiba standing awkwardly next to each other.

"Oh Neji," Hinata said suddenly causing the usually composed boy to jump ever so slightly, "Sakura invited me to walk with her, you wouldn't mind terrible if I left you to finish giving Kiba the tour would you?"

"Of course not Hinata, go hang out with your friends," _man he is so whipped… in a weird sibling way._

She gave an excited thank you, pecked him on the cheek, and then took off towards the rec hall with Sakura and the rest of them in tow.

"Hey you don't have to finish giving me the tour we could-"

"Good," Neji interrupted flatly, "I wasn't planning on doing it regardless."

Kiba scratched nervously at the back of his neck, "Yeah, okay, well I thought instead we could just talk you. Get to know each other you know?"

The poor brunette wasn't even graced with an answer instead Neji turned around and started walking back towards the cabins. "Hey wait!" Kiba ran and put a hand on the Huyga's shoulder halting him in his tracks.

Neji turned towards him with a scowl, "look you have the wrong idea here, we're not friends and we're never going to be friends, it's as simple as that."

"Why not?" Kiba growled, "Why is being my friend such a bad thing?" _The real question is why do I care so much? We only just met, yet I can't stop thinking about him._

"There's only one person in this world I care about and that's Hinata, I don't have time for anyone else I need to focus my energy on protecting her." He sighed in defeat, "look Hinata wouldn't be happy with me if I let you get lost so I'll take you to the dining hall, besides I have a feeling the dinner bell is going to ring soon so let's go."

Despite his displeasure at the blatant rejection Kiba smirked, _I think I just figured out how I'm going to keep myself occupied these next four week._

 **AN:** I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I haven't updated in almost two weeks and I wanted to give you guys something. I hope you enjoyed and I'll try to get chapter three up within a week mwah love you guys!

Yours truly,

Poisoned Pink


	3. Chapter 3

**AN:** Hey! I really want to thank all of you who take the time to read my story! I would especially like to thank the people who leave reviews, it warms my heart to know you guys care enough to do so and as a writer it's so nice to get feedback! So yeah I just wanted to let you guys know how much I appreciate ya'll! Enjoy Chapter 3!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto

 **Chapter 3**

It was a dream.

That was the only logical explanation, because in real life Neji was straight, or perhaps in the closet, and the two had just barely met, and, oh, the things the Hyuga was doing to him should be considered illegal.

So yes, Kiba decided, this was in fact a dream. Despite that fact he couldn't bring himself to stop it.

The brunette was up pressed against a wall, his back flat against the cold stone. A soft groan escaped him as Neji's lips came in contact with a particularly sensitive spot on his neck. Kiba reached his hand up and grabbed the other's chin so they were now eye level. Neji didn't hesitate to crash their lips together, both hands tangling in Kiba's unruly brown hair. Kiba pulled away gasping for breath but Neji just followed connecting their mouths again in another heated kiss. When they broke apart again Neji smirked at him, "god Kiba."

Said male pushed the boy in front of him away, eyes wide and arms flailing. The voice that had come out of Neji's mouth was not the deep raspy voice he remembered. No this voice was higher pitched and a lot more annoying.

"Kiba… get up… Kiba… KIBA WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

The Inuzuka flew into an upright position so fast that his head connected with the top of the bunk, "OW! Oh my god Naruto what the hell?"

Naruto grinned widely, showcasing his perfectly straight, white teeth, and shrugged "you wouldn't wake up. I had to take drastic measures."

A pale dark haired figure stalked over to his bunk and proceeded to slap the blonde upside the head, "Jesus christ Naruto, are you trying to wake up the entire world?" _Okay so Sasuke Uchiha is not a morning person, better keep note of that._

"You didn't have any problems with loud noises last weekend when you were screaming my name," Naruto stated cheekily almost as if he had forgotten Kiba was there. _They're very… open about their relationship. Well at least Uzumaki is._ "Fuck you Naruto." Sasuke yelled and as if sensing the sexual joke the blonde was about to make Sasuke clamped his hand over his mouth and dragged him back over to their shared bunk, looking ready to kill.

He had only been awake for five or so minutes and he could already tell that it was going to be a bad day. First he had been woken up from a very good dream, at seven am to make things worse! Then he had smashed his head into wood, and to top it all off the first thing he had heard when he woke up was Uzumaki's very, _very_ loud voice. Yup, today was going to be awful.

His mood did however brighten a little bit when Neji came striding over, eyes fixated on the brunette. _Is he coming to talk to me!?_ "Oh hi Neji! How's your morning-" He was swiftly cut off as fabric was shoved into his face.

"Shut up," Neji muttered with a scowl, turning and walking over towards where Lee and Gaara were standing. Kiba pulled the material away from his face and stuck his tongue out in distaste at the faint taste of laundry detergent. Upon closer inspection he realized the item he had been handed was a red shirt with the camp logo on it, similar to the ones the counselors had been wearing yesterday but instead of staff it had CIT printed on the back in large block letters.

"It's just a formality, we wear them so parents know who to ask for help when they come to drop off and pick up their kids" a soft voice said, causing him to jump in surprise for the second time that morning. He looked up to find Hinata leaning over him a warm smile spread across her face.

"Oh, I guess that makes sense… wait, how did you get in here!?" He asked in confusion thinking of himself and the eleven other males that could have easily been getting changed when she walked in.

Hinata waved it off with a chuckle, "most of us," she gestured around the room, "have been going here for a very long time, so we know each other really well, we have a mutual agreement that we knock before we come in. If nobody yells at you to go away it's probably safe to enter."

Kiba raised his eyebrows, "probably?"

"There have been a few… incidents, where someone ended up seeing something they didn't really want to…" she cringed slightly, leading the brunette to believe she was speaking from personal experience, "anyways I better be getting back to my cabin, but I'll see you at breakfast!"

"Bye Hina!" _Hina! Where did that come from? Man this girl is really growing on me._

Her eyes lit up at the nickname and she cheerily waved goodbye heading towards the door. She stopped in front of Neji, who was still conversing with Lee and got up on her tip-toes quickly whispering something in his ear. He nodded his head in understanding and followed her out the door.

 _I wonder what they're going to talk about. Ugh it doesn't matter; it's not my business anyways._

-PAGE BREAK-

"What did you want to discuss Hinata?" Neji questioned rigidly, once they got outside, already having suspicions on what she was going to say.

A soft sigh escaped her lips, "You need to stop doing this Nej."

He frowned, "doing what?"

Hinata slammed on of her hands down onto a nearby picnic table causing Neji to jump; it was very rare that his sister ever lost her temper, "you know what Neji! You need to stop pushing everybody away. It's not healthy to live such an isolated life!" Her flare of anger seemed to have died down and she was left looking near tears.

His mouth twisted into a grimace, "I'm not isolated! I have you! and… Lee…"

"Lee doesn't count! The only time you ever talk to him is at camp and even that's only on occasion! I'm not enough, I'm your sister! You need friends, you need a boyfr-," he cut her off with a sharp look and she quickly changed her words, "you need to date someone. You can't live the rest of your life only, willingly, interacting with me."

Neji brought his hands up to his face and rubbed at his eyes, "I don't know what you want me to do."

"I want you to become friends with Kiba Inuzuka!"

Neji's eyes widened, "You mean that clingy brunette?"

"He's not clingy he's nice! He obviously wants to be friends with you but you're so mean to him!" she exclaimed.

The elder Hyuga looked briefly offended but quickly covered it up with a neutral expression, "So me playing nice, uh befriending Kiba will make you happy?"

Hinata threw her hands up in exasperation, "this isn't meant to make me happy Nej! This is so you can be happy!"

Neji wanted to tell Hinata that he already was happy but decided better of it instead settling with a nod of his head, "I better go get dressed, I'll see you at breakfast Hinata."

She gave him a half hearted wave and the two parted ways heading back to their respective cabins.

 _Oh Hinata… sometimes I wonder if it would be better that you didn't know me so well._

-PAGE BREAK-

At 7:30 the bell rang and all the CITs began walking towards the dining hall. Kiba had been walking along in silence following the group until he felt someone come up next to him. He had been expecting to see Hinata standing beside him but was instead faced with her brother. "Oh! Uh-um h-hi Neji." _Damn it, when did I become some love sick teenage girl?_

"Hello Inu- Kiba."

They walked in an uncomfortable silence until Kiba awkwardly asked, "did you need something?"

Neji seemed a little put off, "I merely thought we could walk together."

"Oh okay, yeah that's fine." Kiba tried his best to hide his confusion, was this really the same person who had shoved a shirt in his face that morning just to avoid a greeting?

"But, I was wondering if you would like to sit with me during breakfast?" The brunette asked stiffly.

"Are you feeling okay Neji?"

"Of course."

Kiba was tempted to pinch himself, surly this had to be a dream, "yeah, okay, I'd like that."

 _Maybe I have a chance with him after all._

 **AN:** well that's the end of chapter three! I figured I'd give you that little teaser at the beginning since it'll be a while before their relationship really begins, I mean they're not even friends yet! Anyways I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll be back soon with chapter four!


	4. Update

Hi guys! I know you all have been waiting forever for chapter four and sadly this isn't it. I am so, so sorry for the long wait and I promise that it'll be posted soon. But midterms are coming up soon and I've basically been spending every waking hour studying. I just wanted to check in and let you guys know that I have not abandoned What The Counselors Don't Know! Chapter four will be here soon I promise!

Lots of love,

Pink


End file.
